What I've Done
by Boolia
Summary: BANG! The gun fired. I looked wide- eyed at my friend who collapsed on the ground, blood on his chin and spilling out from his body. Toshi, Barry and I gasped. "SNOT, NOOOOOO!" I cried out. I then looked down and grew wide-eyed again. I was holding the gun and my fingers were on the trigger.
1. Part 1

What I've Done

Part 1

I, Steven Anita Smith, shot my very best friend. By now I'm sure you're asking yourself, '_what_!? Steve, you shot your best friend, how could you?' Let me rewind to the beginning so you have a better understanding to how this all happened. It all started when my dad was late for dinner.

"_Mom_?" I asked her. We were all at the table ready for dinner, waiting for Dad. "Where's Dad?"

"He'll be here." Mom told me. "He had to stay at work."

"For what?"

"Oh, something about background checks on guns. He just called; he'll be here any minute." Roger reached for a dinner roll; Hayley slapped it away.

_"OW!"_ He cried. He looked at her, nursing his hand. "Hayley, what the heck was that for?"

"Wait for Dad." He replied.

"But Hayley, that can take _hours_! I know Francine said that he'll be here any minute, but something might happen _before_ then! He might die in a car crash or Bullock could pull a gun out and shoot him. All of these years he could've faked his niceness, gaining Stan's trust and waited for the right moment to make his move or Stan might've got stuck in a surprise tornado. You don't know anything Hayley; _anything _can happen at any place and at any time. I may die because you said I couldn't have one dinner roll because you said 'wait for dad' who might never came home, and it'll be all your fault! Is that what you want Hayley? Well, I'm _not_ waiting, I'm going to have that darn dinner roll!" Dad then came into the room.

_"I'm here_!" He announced. "And I'm ready to eat!" He then went over and kissed Mom. Hayley smiled at Roger.

"I don't think that's going to be the case." Dad sat in his chair and we all started to eat.

"So dad!" I said to him. "What was this about 'background checks'?

"Oh, well, some people from the government came to check on all of our guns and made sure we're all responsible to operate any kind of firearm."

"I'm glad they'll doing that." Hayley put in. "Guns can be really dangerous and deadly if you're not careful. In fact, I don't think we should have any guns at all. They can hurt people; physically and emotionally. Without guns or fear of them, the world would be a much better place"

"We need guns Hayley. Guns can protect us from animal attacks and crazy and bad people. Plus we need them to hunt for food."

"But something _has_ to be done about gun laws before any one else gets seriously hurt or worse, die." She then choked her next words through her tears, obviously remembering losing Jeff. "It hurts when you lose a loved one Dad, it really does." Roger looked at her.

"Jeff wasn't shot, Hayley." He told her. "He was..." My sister shot an angry glare at him.

"It still hurts!" She shouted.

"I agree with you, Hayley." Dad said. "but it's in the Constitution; we need the right to bare arms. Now, I agree, owning a gun comes with great responsibility. You just can't shoot anyone for no good reason, like I also agree on people with serious mental problems or something else where they can't think straight, shouldn't have guns at all."

"And reading or hearing about murder always makes me have tears in my eyes." Mom said, sniffing back tears. "It just makes me sad just thinking about it."

"It just goes to show you that anything can happen at any time and any place."

"That's what I just told Hayley." Roger said. "_Anything_ can happen!"

We ate in silence after that.

"Remember Dad," I told him the next morning after breakfast. Klaus was on the counter in his bowl. "You're taking me and my friends to the movies and then you're picking us up at the bowling alley."

_"What_?" Dad asked. "When did I agree to this?"

"Two weeks ago." Dad looked puzzled.

"I _did?_" I nodded. "You did." He pounded the table in frustration.

"_Ugh!_ Why aren't you old enough to drive _yourselves_?"

"Because you and mom gave birth to me fourteen years ago, if you guys did it two years earlier; we wouldn't be having this discussion, now would we? And my friends are about the same age as I am. So in conclusion, that is why we can't drive."

"He got you there, Dad." Hayley told him.

"But why me? Why not Francine, Hayley or even Roger?"

_"Hey!"_ Klaus snapped. "Am I chopped liver? Why not _me_? I know it's obvious considering that I have fins instead of hands and that I don't have an American driver's license, but _still_! It's nice to be recognized."

"He might not want to ask me." Roger said, ignoring him. "I'm about to have my morning wine and I plan to drink it until I'm drunk.

"And I got work to do around the house," Mom put in. "So unless you want to do it, I'll be happy to do it."

Dad sighed, defeated.

"No, I'll do it." Dad said. He looked at me. "Get in the van." I bounded out of the kitchen, eager to meet my friends.

"No R-rated movies!" Mom called after me.

"Don't worry!" I assured her. "_The Incredible Burt Wonderstone_ is PG-13."

I ran out of the door and in Dad's SUV. As soon as I buckled my seat belt, Dad came. Once Dad was in, we drove off.

"_Okay kids," _Dad announced to us, dropping as off at the movie theater. "I'll pick you up at the bowling alley at seven."

"_Dad_!" I said to him. "Please, we're not kids; we're teens."

"Well, I'm not going to say 'okay teens,' that sounds weird."

"He has a point there, Steve." Snot said to me.

"Okay, bye Dad." I told him.

_"Have fun, kids_!" Dad said. He drove off.

"_Bye-bye, Steve's dad_!" Berry waved after the disembarking SUV.

"_Okay_," I spoke to my friends. "We have seven and a half hours without parent supervision."

"Just like school almost!" Berry interrupted. "Except without teachers, faculty or the principal!"

"_Steve_," Snot said. "When you say 'without parent supervision', it sounds like we are going to not to do what we told our parents and do illegal stuff instead like blow up a building, get ridiculously drunk and sell marijuana."

"It does sound like it, but no. We're doing what we said we'd do." Toshi then said something in Japanese, which of course, we couldn't understand. _("Good_! Because my mom would have my head if _that_ happened.")

After we paid for our tickets, we went in to where the movie was playing and sat through a bunch of commercials until it began.

"Wasn't there a shooting in a movie theater last year?" I asked, after I told my friends what I thought about the movie. We were outside, walking to the bowling alley, which was conveniently in walking distance.

"_Yeah_," Snot answered. "I think it was during _The Dark Knight Rises_. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that yesterday at dinner, my family was discussing gun control."

"Oh, yeah. It's a real problem these days."

"Yeah, my sister is totally against guns, and Dad says guns are good for hunting and shooting bad guys for good reasons and stuff. He says owning a gun is great responsibility."

"He's right you know, Steve. That guy who shot the gun was completely crazy in the head."

"Yeah, I know."

We then reached the counter and told the clerk our shoe sizes.

After three games, we went outside to wait for Dad. While we waited for him, something caught my eye.

There were four teenagers down the hill in a small alley. Three of them all looked about sixteen and one looked about our age. I couldn't hear what they were saying but one of them pulled something black out. I couldn't tell what it was at first but when I looked at it some more, my eyes grew huge. It was a gun!

_"Hey_!" I said. "That guy has a gun!" I was about to run to them when Snot pulled my arm. I looked at him.

_"Steve_," He started, his voice firm. "We shouldn't approach them. It's dangerous; we should just call the police and tell them about it. They'll handle it better then us."

"The police may be too late. We got to do something before it's too late."

_ "Right_, by calling the police!"

"Fine, _you_ call the police. I'll go try to stop them." I looked at Berry and Toshi. "Come on guys!" Toshi and Berry shrugged then they ran after me down the hill as Snot called the police on his cell phone. The closer we were, the better I could understand them.

"D-Dominic," I heard the young teenager stammer. "Y-you better put that away b-before someone gets hurt."

"Don't be such a wuss, Cody." The boy named Dominic said to him. "I won't set it off."

"D-doesn't matter. You could set it off by accident."

"Look Cody, if my father didn't trust me, he wouldn't give it to me!"

"Please Dominic, just put it away."

"I will, but first, just look at it longer."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh Cody. _Here_, you can hold it." He offered it to Cody who didn't dare to take it from him. Dominic went closer and Cody just inched backwards. Dominic sneered at his friend.

"_JUST TAKE IT CODY_!" I couldn't take it anymore.

_"HEY_!" I shouted. They all looked at me. "Knock it off! Do what he says and put it away before something happens."

"And who are you?" He wanted to know. I stood up straight and put my hands on my sides like a hero.

"Just a kid doing what's right before it's too late." He went towards me and offered me the gun.

"You hold it then." I shook my head.

"No, I better not."

"Come on then; you know you want to."

"No I don't!" He went closer to me and I ran. He chased me. "_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

"Not until you hold the gun."

_"NOOOOOOO_!"

_"WHOO-HOO_!" Berry cheered. "You _GO_ Steve!" I then saw Snot run down the hill and ran towards us.

"I called the police." He informed us. "They'll be here soon." Dominic then looked at him puzzled.

"You called the police; why?"

"Because you don't know what you are getting into."

"I was just showing my friends the gun my father gave me; I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"It is wrong if it accidently goes off and hurts or kills someone. Guns are not things to play around with."

"Don't you think I know that?! I'm not an idiot. I know guns are dangerous. I just want to show it off to my friends!"

"I don't think you should. Now put the gun away before…"

"YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES KID!" Snot was about to say something when…_BANG_! The gun fired. I looked wide- eyed at my friend who collapsed on the ground, blood on his chin and spilling out from his body. Toshi, Berry and I gasped.

"_SNOT, NOOOOOO!"_ I cried out. I then looked down and grew wide-eyed again. I was holding the gun and my fingers were on the trigger.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

What have I done?! I was just trying to take the gun away from these jerks; I didn't mean to shoot anyone, especially not one of my friends. I looked at the gun in my hands and immediately dropped it.

_"What the heck, man!?" _Dominic gasped. "You shot your friend!"

"He was just trying to stop us," Spoke the second teen. "You didn't have to shoot him!"

_"Yeah_!" Added the third. We then heard police sirens in the distance.

"Got to go!" Dominic said. "Come on, Cody!" He and his chums raced off. Cody stayed behind. I looked at him.

"Aren't you going to go with your friends?" I questioned. Cody shook his head.

"They're not my friends anymore." He told me. "I don't want anything to do with him or his friends anymore." I gave him a little smile. He then frowned. "How's your friend?" It was my turn to frown.

"I don't know if I killed him or just injured him."

"Injuring him would be better. I don't mean injuring him was a good thing because it's not; nothing about this is good, I just mean…"

"I know what you mean." Toshi then said something in Japanese (He's coming to!) _Please!_ I begged to myself. Don't tell me that's Japanese for 'he's dead!'. I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself knowing that I killed my best friend.

_"HE'S ALIVE_!" I heard a joyful Barry say. Cody and I quickly looked around. I went to Snot.

"Snot, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to, _honest_! I…"

_"Steve_," He said in a low voice. Before he could say any more, a police officer came between us.

"Oh good!" He said. "He's still alive." He then called to his teammates. "_Quick!_ We need a stretcher over here, stat!" He then looked at Snot. "Don't worry son; we'll bring you to a hospital." Two EMTs then rushed in. They lifted Snot on the stretcher and then hurried off. The police chief looked at Toshi, Barry, Cody and I.

"Do you kids know anything about this?" He asked. We all looked at him; not knowing where to begin.

_"Steve_?" I then heard my dad say. He ran down on the hill by us. "I saw the police and the ambulance taking a bloody Snot away on a stretcher. Is everything alright?" He then noticed the police officer. "Oh my gosh, Steve, what did you do?" My eyes weld up with tears.

_"I…I…I…"_ I sputtered. The police officer then bent down and put a hand on my shoulder.

_"Son_," He started. "I know this may be hard for you right now, but if you or your friends know anything that happened just now, you got to tell us." I began crying, hands over glasses. "Son, _please!_" I looked at him, teary eyed.

_"I SHOT MY FRIEND_!" I ran to Dad's SUV, crying.

_"SON_!" I heard Dad shout from behind me.

The car ride home was filled in silence as we drove Toshi and Barry home. Nobody talked once, not even when we dropped them off (Well Barry said goodbye but I was in no mood to respond). I wonder if I'll see Snot, or any of my friends for that matter, ever again.

Ever since that Santa incident, I vowed never to pick up a weapon of any kind ever again in my entire life. Why did I have to go back on my promise and be a hero by taking that gun away from those jerks; _why_?! If I just stayed back like Snot told me to and just let the police handle everything, none of this would be happening. Why was I so stupid?

It wasn't until we came home and out of the van that Dad spoke to me.

"Son, how could you _do_ something like this? Don't you know you could've killed him?" I turned around to face him.

"I'm _sorry_, Dad!" I told him. "It was a mistake! All I wanted was to take away the gun away from those teens! I didn't mean to…" I couldn't finish that sentence for I ran in the house when he opened the door, crying. I jumped on the couch and cried. Dad must've told Mom what happened for what she said.

"He did _what_?!"

"He shot Snot." Dad told her.

"You shot Snot, Steve?" I heard Klaus ask.

"_Klaus,"_ I heard Mom say. "Please, this is not the time for that." Mom then looked at me, hands on hips.

_"Steven Anita Smith_, how _could_ you!?" She scolded in a loud voice, with told me she was mad, plus she used my full name. "I thought we taught you better than that, or _I_ thought I taught you better than that." She looked at Dad. "You didn't give him a gun again, did you Stan?"

"Ja, Stan." Klaus added. "_Did _you?" He then was confused. "Wait, what are we talking about? You mean, Stan gave Steve a gun before?" He thought a moment. "Ja, I'm not surprised. That sounds like something he would do."

_"No, no!_ What makes you think…oh yeah. But no, I assure you I did _not_ give him a gun. He said he was only trying to take the gun away from some teens and Snot was at the wrong place at the wrong time when the gun was set off by accident."

"He's right, Mom." I told her, sniffing my tears. She looked at me again. "I _did_ shoot the gun by accident and that accident might...cost my friend's life!" I cried and cried.

_"Oh, Steve_." She sat down next to me. I felt her rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry. 'Shot' doesn't necessary mean you killed him." I looked at her, confused that I was no longer in trouble with her.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, it was only an accident; I believe you. Just be careful from now on." I turned away from her again.

"I will Mom, I won't handle a firearm or any kind of weapon for the rest of my life; I promise. I know that 'shot' doesn't mean I killed him, but he may die in the hospital! Oh Mom, what have I done? I feel like a monster; I shot my best friend! If he dies, I can never forgive myself! I'm…I'm….a _murderer!" _

_"Shhh_, baby, don't say that. You don't know; Snot may get better and then you, Toshi, him and that other kid you play with will be playing again soon like it never happened."

"But you don't _know _mom; you don't _know_!"

"I know, it's the unknown you fear."

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Sure honey, whatever you say." And with that, she got up, and she and Dad left the room, leaving me to cry.

"_Steve_," I heard Klaus say. "I know what you're going though. I, too fear the unknown. Even to this day, I've been wondering about my German family back home. What have become of them? Are they all right? Did they die? Do they remember me? Did Caroline remarry and did Adie grow up to be a smart, strong woman, even though her father wasn't there? All I can say is, whatever the outcome may be for your friend, I'm there for you." I felt a reassuring fin. _"Always_." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Klaus." Klaus smiled too.

"No problem." Dad then came into the room. He picked up Klaus' bowl and carried him off.

"Klaus, Steve said he wants to be alone."

"I'M ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU, STEVE!" Klaus shouted. "_ALWAYS!_"

I went back to crying. Hayley came by my side. I looked at her.

"I suppose you're here to give me a lecture on guns, huh?" I asked. "Saying that's it's bad and we shouldn't have gotten near one?" She shook her head. She sat beside me.

"Steve," She started. "I heard about Snot and I'm very sorry that had to happen."

"Yeah." I said.

"But luckily Snot just got shot, he may get better and you can hang out with him again."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll leave you alone." She stood up. "Hope Snot gets out of the hospital soon." She then left.

"Yeah." I was about to cry again when Roger came in.

"So, you shot Snot, huh?" I sat up and nodded. "Boy, you must be devastated." I nodded again. He then showed me _Call of Duty: Black Ops II_ for the Xbox 360, which is a game with a lot of gun violence in it. Mom doesn't like me playing it, since its rated M, so I normally try to play it when she's not home. "Do you want to play _Call of Duty: Black Ops II?"_

"Roger, I want to be left alone."

"Oh come on, I'll even set it up for you." He turned on the Xbox. I moved for him to sit down. He sat down and gave me the controller and we stated playing.

"_DIE, DIE, DIE_!" Roger started as he rapid fired a guy. He died and blood gashed out. "_Ha! No_ one can defeat me!"

I thought playing a video game would keep my mind off of Snot, but it only made it worse. As we fired, I kept visioning Snot instead of one of the computer enemies. I dropped my controller on the floor and started crying in my hands again.

"I can't do this!" I sobbed. "And I just realize; I don't have an Xbox. Snot lent me his Xbox and this game a while back!"

_"Aw_, come _on_ Steve! Don't be like this. We just started. Snot may die and he may not. If he does, then I say good riddance, then that leaves the 'best friend spot' open for me. You've been out hanging with him and your other friends more then me." I gasped and looked at him in shock.

"How, can you say that Roger? Snot's my friend."

"Because Roger's a heartless jerk!" Hayley explained, coming back in. "Who doesn't give a crap to anyone's feelings except his own."

"That's not true!" Roger defended. "What about the time when, no. Or the time when, no. Or, no. I'll think of something, don't worry." Hayley grabbed Roger's hand and dragged him away.

"Come on Roger, let's leave Steve alone."

_"Wait_!" He got out of Hayley's grip to walk to the system and turned it off, along with the TV. "There, now we can go." Hayley glared at him. Roger shrugged. _"What? See_? I care. If I didn't turn off the TV and the system, we'd be in big trouble with the electric company." He looked at me and waved. "Well, bye for now Steve! Hope you're out of this funk soon so we can try playing again!" They then left leaving me to cry.

I couldn't believe it; I didn't cry like this since that hot air balloon with those pirate cats killed Kisses. There's no way out from this dark place. The doorbell rang then.

_"I got it_!" Mom said. She went to the door and opened it. It was two police officers. One of them was the same police officer from earlier.

"Can I help you officers?" She asked.

"Yes." The police officer answered. "Is there a boy with brown hair and glasses living here? He's under arrest for injuring a teen with a shotgun." I scooted off the couch and went to them.

"Under arrest?" I questioned. I know; I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew this was coming.

_"No!"_ Mom protested, pulling me close. "Not _my _baby! Besides, he says that he didn't mean it. He said he was only trying to take the gun away from some teenagers. You can't punish him for doing what's right, right?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, accident or not, he still shot the gun. We got to take him downtown." He looked at me. "Okay, son. Come on." Mom looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Steve, you don't have to do this."

"I want to do it, mother." I told her. "I did the crime, now I got to do the time." She cried as I went to the officers, offering them my wrists."Okay officers, cuff me." The second police officer cuffed me and we headed off to their police car.

Halfway there, I looked back. Mom had collapsed on the steps, crying as Dad comforted her. I frowned; I wanted to go back to them and tell them it will all be right, but that would be a lie. Nothing about this will be all right. I sighed and continued following the officers.

When we got there, they locked me in a cell right away. They told me that my court date was the following Monday. They left me. I backed up to the back of the jail cell, slid down on my butt and continued crying.

The next morning, after my breakfast, I was surprised when I saw my parents and Hayley. An officer followed them. He opened my cell.

_"Mom, Dad_?" I questioned. "_Hayley_? What are you guys doing here?"

"You're free for now kid." He said. "Your parents have bailed you out." I went out. He closed and locked the cell back up. He then left. I turned to my parents again.

"But, _why?_" I questioned. "I did something totally wrong and unforgivable. I'm a disgrace. You don't deserve a murderous son like me."

_"STEVEN ANITA SMITH_!" Mom shouted. "Don't say that; I won't have it. You're not a murderer!"

"I am if Snot dies." I told her.

"Well, let's pray that he survives and is out of the hospital soon. We'll get through this. Remember, we're a family. Families help one another out in good times and in bad times. Now, come on, we're going to pay Snot a visit at the hospital." I gulped.

"A _visit_?"

When we got in front of Snot's room at the Langley Falls Hospital, I stepped back.

"I can't do this." I said to my parents and sister. "I can't go in there!" I was about to leave when Mom put a comforting hand on my arm.

"It'll be all right." She said. I just looked at her wanting to believe her, and at the same time, having my doubts.

"Looks like Barry and Toshi are already in there." Hayley said, looking in the window.

"Come on," Dad said. "Let's go in and get this over with." He and Hayley went in, followed by Mom. I sighed and went in as well.

_"Hey guys_" I greeted as I came in, trying to be cheery. "Snot, how are you doing?" My friends then all gave awkward looks at me. I sighed. I was about to leave the room when Snot spoke.

"Steve, wait!" I stopped and turned back to him.

"We're watching the news on the incident!" Barry piped up.

_"Why_?" I asked. "You already know what happened! So, why are you…" Snot put his finger to his mouth.

_"Shhhhh_," He said. "To see if there's something we overlooked, now, sit down." I went in and looked up at the TV screen.

"And now," Greg said on the TV. "A boy shooting another boy in the leg, let's see what the security cameras picked up." It then showed the footage of me running away from Dominic.

_"Guys_," I told my friends. "Can we turn this off? I feel uncomfortable seeing this."

_"Wait!"_ Snot said as Barry reached out for the remote. "Don't; just watch."

"_BANG_!" The gun fired. I was about to tell them to turn it off when something on the screen caught my eye. I walked closer to the TV and squinted. I then saw it. Dominic, who was close to me when the gun went off, slid the gun in my fingers and stepped back.

I couldn't believe it; _Dominic_ shot the gun, not me. I felt relieved, knowing that heavy burden wasn't on my shoulders anymore. I looked at my friends and parents; there mouths were all open in shock. Snot looked at me.

"I can't believe it." Snot said. "Steve, you did shoot the gun!"

_"What_?" I wanted to know. "No, didn't you see it? Dominic slid the gun in my fingers and stepped back, making it look like I did it, but in reality, _he_ did it. I'm innocent."

_"Steve_," Snot said. "I want to believe you, but can't, the cameras don't lie; how could you? I thought you were my best friend."

"But I _am_ your best friend!"

"Then why did you shoot the gun?"

"I _didn't_; Dominic…" Snot folded his arms.

"I don't want to hear it Steve; I know what I saw," He looked at Toshi and Barry. "Right guys?"

_"Right_!" Barry piped. "Our friend shot the gun." He then began to cry. "Our friend shot the gun!" He cried and cried in his hands. Toshi comforted him and gave me a look of disapproval. He then shouted something in Japanese (Shame on you Steve Smith; if you die before us, we'll spit on your grave!) Even though I didn't understand a word he said; I still felt hurt.

I could see Mom crying from the corner of my eye.

"I was certain that Steve didn't do it!" She sobbed as Dad comforted her. I looked at the cross Snot again.

"_But…but_…" I started.

"No Steve!" Snot said, "Just leave; I don't want to see you ever again, well except in court because I don't have a choice, but after that; never again!"

_"But…but_…" He pointed a finger at the door.

"Good bye, Steve!" I sighed and went out of the door, followed by a still crying Mom, Dad and a teary eyed Hayley.

I couldn't believe it. My mom, dad, Hayley and my three friends don't believe that I'm innocent. The jury will say that I'm guilty and I'll have to be locked up forever, and since this is Virginia, possibly even get the death sentence, all because of an accident,…and I'm only fourteen!

I then looked determined, Unless, I _make _them believe! I'll show the court the footage and then they'll _have_ to believe me; they just _had_ to! This was my only chance.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

When we got home, I saw Klaus, in his cup, and Roger watching something on the computer in Dad's office. I went in.

"_Guys_," I told them. "Why are you in my dad's office? You know he won't like it."

"Okay Roger," Klaus told him. "Steve's here; you better turn this off before he sees it."

"See what?" I wanted to know. Klaus turned to me.

"I tried to tell Roger that you might come in here und see what we're doing. I told him to shut it off because you might not want to see it."

"See what?"

"Nothing." I was about to look at the screen when Klaus touched me with his fin. I turned to him.

"You know," I started. "A fish trying to stop a boy from seeing whatever's on the screen really isn't a fair fight. You know I'll win."

"I know, but trust me; you _don't_ want to see!" I turned my head back towards the screen. He let me go and sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

I then saw it. It was the footage of me running away from the gun.

"Why are you watching this?"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." A few seconds after the BANG, the computer started to buffer.

_"Stupid buffering_!" Roger shouted at the computer, pounding the table with frustration. "Why must you do this now?" He pointed at the screen. "You may think that you're all 'pretty' with all of your colors, but you're not fooling anybody; you're a devil in disguise. Nobody likes you swirly rainbow wheel thing, hear me? _Nobody!_"

"Just like me." Klaus put in sadly with a sigh.

While the screen was paused, I saw Dominic slipping the gun in my hand. "I'm just going to restart it."

"I _knew_ I wasn't crazy!" I said to myself. Roger was about to shut down the computer.

"_No_!" I cried. "_Look!_" I pointed at the screen. Roger looked at it.

"What am I looking at?" I showed him Dominic slipping the gun in my hand. He grew bug eyed.

"_Oh my gosh_!"

"I want to see!" Klaus said. He scooted closer. When he saw it, he grew wide-eyed. "Oh mien gosh!" I called Mom, Dad and Hayley.

_"What_?" Mom wanted to know as they came in. "What is it?"

_"Son,"_ Dad said. "Roger, Klaus, why are you in my office? You know I don't like you in here, messing on my computer, especially Roger"

"That isn't important now." I told him. "_Look_!" As I was about to point at the exact spot I showed Roger and Klaus, the computer stopped buffering.

"_Finally_!" Roger said. "I thought it'd be stuck forever!"

"_Roger_!" I told him. "Rewind it to the spot." Roger sighed.

"_Fine_, but don't say I don't do anything for you."

"_Son_," Dad said, sounding mad. I looked at him. "What are you showing us? Is this further evidence that you _did_ do it? You don't need to do that; we already know. You shot Snot and your mother and I are deeply disappointed in you."

"No Dad." I told him. "I didn't shoot him; you'll see, you'll see!" Dad folded his hands across his chest, looking cross.

"I better!" I looked at Roger.

"Is it at the spot again?"

"Sure is!" He played it again. I turned to them and pointed.

"Did you see it?"

"Son, what the _heck_ are we suppose to see? We _see; _you shot the gun; no need to see it again.

"_What? _I guess it was kind of fast." I turned to Roger again. "Roger, zoom in."

"I don't get a 'please', instead I get a 'Roger, zoom in.'

"Roger; _please_ zoom in!"

"That's better! But I'm only doing this one more time, if they don't see it this time, too bad!" He rewound it and zoomed in.

"_There!_" I said, pointing at the spot where Dominic slipped me the gun. "Pause it quick!" I told him. Roger was about to say something when I added _'Please_?" Roger paused it exactly where I wanted him too. Mom, Dad and Hayley looked at the computer. All of their mouths were hung open wide and their eyes got huge.

"I can't believe it." Dad spoke. "Dominic shot the gun. My son was right; he got framed."

"I _knew _my son didn't shoot it!" Mom said, excitedly.

"OMG." Hayley put in. "Steve, this'll prove you're innocent."

"I know." I agreed. "I just hope they realize it before I go to court."

"I'm sure the police saw it." Hayley said. "I mean, it was all over the news."

_"Ja!"_ Klaus agreed. "They're not stupid, Steve."

"Well, they did leave Charlotte's body on the lawn." Roger pointed out.

"I'm sure they saw the footage over and over and probably zoomed in as well. And if not, I'm sure _someone _did and reported it. And if they're that stupid, I'll show them the footage in court and show them myself." I smiled at her, touched.

"_Wow;_ you'd really do that for me?" I asked. She smiled back.

"Of course, anything to prove my little brother's innocence."

"Wow; thanks!"

"Don't mention it. I bet they'll call to say that they saw it and apologize."

"I _knew_ my baby didn't do it." Mom repeated. "I Just _knew_ it!" She jumped in the air and left with Dad and my sister. Roger smiled at me.

"Good detective skills, Wheels."

"Thanks." I said.

_"Ja_," Klaus added. "I wouldn't have believed it until you showed me. Now, this can help you clear your name. Wundarbar work!" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

_"Now,"_ Roger started. "While your parents are away, do you want to see some dirty stuff?" Dad then popped his head into the room.

_"Oh son_," He started. "Before I forget; YOU, KLAUS AND ROGER, _OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOW!"_

_"Sheesh_!" Roger observed, shutting off. "Talk about 'attitude problem'! He didn't even say 'please.'" He picked up Klaus and we went out of the room.

When we were out, Dad locked the door and went off.

For the rest of the day, I've been hoping that the police would call to say that they watched the footage and say that I'm innocent but nobody called. Not before lunch or after dinner. The next thing I knew, it was my bedtime.

The police didn't call in the morning either.

When I got on the bus, the kids all glared at me, not saying a word. Whenever I tried to sit next to somebody they either extended their legs on the empty spot or set their purses on the vacant spots, like they were saving a seat for somebody, but I knew they weren't. I sighed and sat by myself. I could tell the next five days were going to be tough.

When I got in Pearl Bailey, I greeted my friends.

"Hey Toshi, hey Barry!"

"Hey Stev…" Barry started. Toshi slapped him on the cheek. "_OW_!" Barry rubbed his cheek as Toshi shouted at him in his language ("Don't make eye-contact!") I sighed and got my stuff out of my locker for my first class.

The rest of the week, nobody talked to me. I had to sit by myself at lunch at my own table the whole week

When I stepped into the house after the school bus dropped me off on Friday, I felt like I didn't want to go to school ever again. Besides getting me a good education, what was the point if nobody, not even my friends were going to talk to me?

Mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Steve," She told me. "Dominic is coming over. He and his friends want to talk to you." I threw myself on the sofa and sighed. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, espcially Dominic. Why is he even coming over? To ask how my week went, probably knowing already that it went terrible and just came over so I could admit it? Well Dominic and his friends can talk all they want, but I won't say a thing.

The doorbell rang half an hour later. I didn't feel like answering it. It rang again a few seconds later.

"_Steve?"_ Mom asked from in the kitchen. "Are you going to get the door?"

"No." I answered in a moan. My mom sighed and went to the door with an irritated look on her face, probably because she had to stop whatever she was doing in the kitchen to answer the door.

"Hi boys!" Mom greeted in a cheery voice like she wasn't irritated at all. "You must be Dominic and friends."

"Yes." Dominic replied. "Is Steve here?"

"He's on the couch." Mom answered.

"Okay, thanks." Mom closed the door after them. "This won't take long."

"Well, I'll leave you boys to talk. I'm going back in the kitchen. Holler if you need anything." She went back into the kitchen as Dominic, including Cody, came to my side. I sat up and folded my arms across my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to know.

"Steve," He started.

"How do you know my name and how do you know where I live?"

"The police told me. Plus, I got to know your name when we go to court on Monday."

_"Hmmm_, good point, continue."

"So anyway I slid the gun in your fingers after the bullet hit your friend, making it look like you did it instead of me." I pretended to be shocked, that I was just learning this news.

"No _way_!" I then was angry again. "No, I knew you did it! I saw it when I watched the clip again with my friends, and now since they don't believe me, they don't want to have anything to do with me anymore! So thanks, thanks a lot!"

"Gee, Steve, I'm sorry. The shot was an accident, I swear."

"_Yeah, right_! If it was an 'accident', that you didn't mean for it to shoot Snot in the leg, why did you give it to me, _huh_? Explain that! I had to spend my time locked in a jail cell for the first time of my life because I thought I did it; you caused me great pain because I felt so bad that I did something when instead it was you all along, _why?_!"

"I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I just panicked and didn't want to get busted by the police!"

"You shouldn't have is right!" He then got a tape out of his pocket.

"Look I did it on accident, okay? I got proof. Now, can I use your VCR?"

"Sure, but you're wasting your time. I saw the footage and I wasn't happy with what I saw."

"I know and I'll understand if you don't want me in your house, but just watch the footage again." He put the tape in and pressed it on. He rewound to the spot he wanted.

"_See_? My eyes are opened wide after I shot the gun before I handed it to you. I really didn't mean to set it off, injuring your friend. Again, I'm deeply sorry. You didn't deserve to go though all that. After I told my parents what I've done, they grounded me for a month and called the cops. My friends are sorry too that they let me get away with it, right guys?" He looked at his friends who both nodded.

"Just leave." Dominic sighed, took the tape out and put it away. Mom then came.

"_Steve_?" She asked. "Was Dominic the one who shot Snot and pinned it on you?"

"Yes." I told her. "And they were just leaving." Mom then got mad. She marched up to Dominic; wagging a mean finger at him while her other one was on her hip. He was forced to back up, fear on his face and in his eyes.

"Now, look here young man!" She shouted. "Don't you realize what you've _done_ to my son? You really caused him great pain when he thought he did something when he didn't do it at all; instead it was _you_!" She backed him up into the wall.

"I'm s-sorry M-Mrs. S-Smith," He sputtered. "I k-know what I did was w-wrong!"

"You know it's wrong; what you did was very, _very_ wrong!" She raised her fist. I thought for sure that she was going to smack him and start beating the crap out of him.

"P-please Mrs. S-Smith; don't hurt me!" She leaned into his face.

"_Get out!"_ She said. Without hesitation, he and his two friends ran for the door. Dominic opened it and they bolted out. Cody stayed behind and went to my side, shocked that he had just witnessed this side of Mom. Mom went back in the kitchen.

"_Whoa_!" Cody observed. "I'm glad I'm not her son."

"That's my mom for you." I told him.

"I thought she was going to smack Dominic and let him have it."

"I thought so too." I then changed the subject. "Hey Cody, I thought you weren't hanging out with Dominic and the other two. You said you didn't want anything to do with those jerks."

"I did." Cody admitted. "And I thought about it and told myself 'Dominic is a jerk but he wouldn't have gone so low by shooting at that kid on purpose. He's not like that.' and when I saw the footage, I was convinced. I changed my mind and we are now friends again. I'm still pissed at him for giving the gun to you and letting you take the blame."

"You shouldn't have became his friend again; accident or not; he still made me feel guilty."

"He said he was sorry."

"I know, but he still did it."

"Steve, I know you're mad; you should be, but he came all the way here just to apologize. He wasn't the only one who felt crappy. He wants to be forgiven and he's waiting for you to forgive him. He can't go on with his life unless you forgive him."

"But if Snot dies, I don't think I can. When I saw him in the hospital he looked like he was getting better, but like my Uncle Roger says, 'anything can happen'!" I folded my hands across my chest. "_No!_ I can't and will not forgive that jerk for what he did. Not even if Snot gets better and out of the hospital_, never_!"

"And that's understandable." He began towards the door. "Well, I'm leaving now. I hope you think about it." He then left. I went to the door and slammed it shut. I hopped on the couch.

"I think you should forgive him." Klaus put in, who was in his bowl on the end table. I shot a look at him.

"Shut up!"

After we had a silent dinner, the phone rang. Dad answered it.

"Yes he is." He said in it. He offered me the phone. "It's for you, Steve." I stood up and grabbed the phone from him.

"This is Steve." I said into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Steve" Spoke the voice. It was the police officer. "This is Officer Trent. You were charged with shooting your friend."

"Yeah."

"Well, we just saw the footage again and showed it to the judge, and Dominic…"

"Slipped the gun to me so it looked like I did it, I know."

"So I'm just calling to let you know that we're sorry that we falsely arrested you. You should've just let the police handle it then try to handle it yourself though."

"I know. Do I we still have to go to court?

"Yes, you and your family still got to go to court. You're just not charged with shooting that gun is all."

"Oh, thank you Officer." I hung up and did a fist pump. "_YES!_"

"Sounds like someone's happy." Roger spoke. "Care to tell us the good news?"

I told them what the police officer told me.

"That's awesome news, honey!" Mom said. "I told you that you'd get through this."

"I told you that the police would see it." Hayley put in. I smiled.

My friends were at court, so were Dominic, Cody and their friends. They had a TV where Snot talked from the hospital in his bed. Toshi also had an interpreter (Apparently, one of the jury members spoke fluent in Japanese). We talked about our issues as the jury listened carefully and took notes.

They also agreed that Dominic shooting the gun was an accident, however they were mad that he handed the gun to me and ran off with his friends instead of telling the police about it. He wasn't arrested, but he promised the judge that he wouldn't do anything like this ever again. I promised also that if anything like that happened again, I would stay out of it and just let the police take care of it. The judge agreed and excused us from the court.

Afterwards, we went to the hospital to check up on Snot. Snot said that he was doing a lot better and he was going to be out of the hospital tomorrow.

"I still won't be in school since I'm getting out at 4:30 in the afternoon. You'll pick my homework up, won't you, Steve?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure buddy." I told him.

"Also Steve, I'm sorry I blamed you when we saw the footage. I should've believed you when you said you didn't do it."

"_Yeah_!" Barry piped up. "I'm sorry too." Toshi spoke in his Japanese ("I'm sorry for everything that I said even though you probably don't understand me.")

"Are we still friends?" Snot wanted to know. I looked at all of my friends' hopeful faces. I looked back with Snot with a smile.

"Sure." I just said. And with that my friends and I did a group hug.

"We should do something special tomorrow when you get out!" Barry said when the hug was over." We all agreed. "And we should invite Cody, Dominic and those other guys!" I gulped. I didn't know about inviting Dominic, but I nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Snot asked. We thought about this, and then I came up with an idea.

"We could go out for pizza." I told them. They all liked my idea.

The next evening, my parents, sister, 'Uncle Roger', my friends, Cody, Dominic and their friends all had pizza at the local Pizza Hut. I turned to Snot.

"So Snot," I started. "Are you glad to be alive, well and out of that hospital?"

"Are you kidding me?" Snot said. "I'm glad that I'm out of that nightmarish hole." We all laughed at that. He smiled. "But I'm also glad I still get to play with my best friends again." We all smiled at that. I then raised my glass of Mountain Dew for a toast.

"For good friends and Snot's recovery!" They raised their glasses as well, chanted the same thing and we all drank and had our pizzas.


End file.
